Word Games
by NocturnalRites
Summary: Just because you can't say what you mean directly doesn't mean there's not some kind of approach that works.


A/N: This is my first work for the Arrow fandom. I've actually been working on something else, but the idea for this came from a song and a game this morning, and I thought I'd give it a try.

Comments and constructive critiques welcomed. This has not been beta'ed, so you're getting it in all its potentially mistake-filled glory.

I do not own these characters or properties nor do I profit from this work. All rights and any and all quotes are owned or attributed to DC and Arrow.

Song: Let's Go Sailing – "Sideways"

"You're on _Facebook_?"

Squeaking, Felicity leaped halfway out of her chair before settling back, gasping and clutching the arms of her chair. "Oliver! I _told_ you, no freaky ninja stuff. I should make you and Digg put bells on when you come in here."

Her reaction teased a smile out of him. "Blame the DJ. The kid Thea booked this weekend thinks if the foundations aren't shaking, the music's not loud enough. And don't try to change the subject. I thought you said Facebook was only for people with no lives and an obsession with sharing pictures of their lunch?"

"No, I said that about Instagram," she said absently, scrolling down the screen. "Facebook's very useful for getting dirt on people. You wouldn't _believe_ what people are dumb enough to post."

"Like what?" He leaned farther over her shoulder to peer at her screen, took a quick, appreciative breath of her clean, citrusy aura of soap and shampoo. She hesitated for a split second, then resumed typing as she spoke.

"Petty criminals boasting about their weekends knocking over little old ladies, mentions of where people buy drugs. All sorts of things. And it's there _forever_." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "In twenty years, some of these people are going to regret these posts even more than they regret those sagging tattoos." She checked herself and gave him a quick, stricken glance. "Not that everyone is going to regret their tattoos. I mean, I'm sure you won't. I can't imagine any part of you sagging. That is, you're just not the kind of guy who'd let himself go...and...um...I'm...just going to stop talking now."

He successfully stifled a grin as she carefully avoided looking at him, her fingers flying even faster. "So who're you getting dirt on today?"

"On Facebook, nobody. I've got a facial recognition tracer running in the background for that creep who keeps hitting the mom and pop stores in the eastern part of the Glades, and I've been working on a really good surveillance program. You'll like it. I thought I'd just take a quick break from crunching code and check in on Thea."

"Thea?"

"Yeah. I check out her page every few days. She had to put up with a lot of anti-Queen trolling after the earthquake, and it really upset her. So, I just hacked Facebook and virtually Arrowed them into submission. They're mostly gone, but I like to keep tabs."

"You didn't have to do that," he said, touched.

"I like her. Besides, she's your baby sister and I know much you love her. And if you love her, that's a good enough reason for me to watch out for her, too."

"Thanks." Without thinking, he put his hand on her shoulder, fingers skating the smooth side of her neck. "Just...it means a lot."

She glanced up quickly at the touch, clear blue eyes meeting his almost by accident. The moment stretched while Oliver tried to figure out something to say, which happened far too often as of late. As usual, he had a sense she was waiting for something, a little hopeful, a little apprehensive. Also as usual, he was struck dumb by too many possibilities, too many truths, too many fears, all of which were too knotted together for him to pick just one.

Maybe that was one reason his mother lied so fluently. It was a lot easier to spin simple fiction than to untangle more complicated truth.

Withdrawing his hand, he cleared his throat and pulled on a smile that didn't quite seem to fit. "So, what's up on Thea's page?"

He thought he caught a swift flash of disappointment in her eyes, but her voice was cheerful. "Oh, a word game. We're supposed to pick a person and say one word which describes them."

"Who'd you pick?"

"Thea. I used 'vibrant'."

"That fits," he agreed. Prompted by some impulse he couldn't define, he added, "So...what word would you use for me? Brooding? Arrogant? Intimidating? Pain in the ass?"

"One word, not four. No wonder that guy from Accounting comes out of your office looking as if he wants to cry." She tilted her head, nibbling her lower lip as she studied him. Then she smiled.

"Unexpected." A touch of color warmed her cheeks and she added hastily, "In the best possible way."

He wasn't sure why her word choice pleased him, but thinking of it made him smile for the rest of the night.


End file.
